criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gregory Sporleder
|birthplace = |family = Megan Sporleder |yearsactive = 1989-present }} Gregory "Greg" Sporleder is an American actor best known for his roles in The Rock, Black Hawk Down, Renaissance Man, Twister, and True Blood. Biography Sporleder was born on April 24, 1964. In the early 80s, he worked as a counselor at a camp in Bridgeton, Maine, and he was also voted as the best dancer in his high school, University City Senior High School. After graduating from high school, Sporleder began an acting career, starting in the 1989 romance film Say Anything..., in which he starred alongside John Cusack. In 1994, he appeared as a character named Billy, featured in the music video for Sheryl Crow's song "All I Wanna Do". His other credits include A League of Their Own, True Romance, and appearances in episodes of Murphy Brown and NYPD Blue. Then, he landed major supporting roles in two 1996 blockbusters, The Rock (where he starred as Captain Frye) and Twister (where he starred as Willie). Sporleder spent the next fifteen years again in more minor supporting roles, including roles in Being John Malkovich, Black Hawk Down, S.W.A.T., The Big Bounce, Hotel for Dogs, Andersonville, and 17 Again. Sporleder then landed a role in True Blood as Calvin Norris, the father of Crystal Norris. In 2014, he is set to appear on Criminal Minds, starring as Sam Caplan. On Criminal Minds Sporleder portrayed Caleb Howard in the Season Nine episode "Blood Relations". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Blood Relations" (2014) TV episode - Caleb Howard/Sam Caplan *Sons of Anarchy (2013) as Pastor *American Horror Story (2011) as Peter McCormick *Memphis Beat (2011) as Jeffrey Gibbs *True Blood (2010) as Calvin Norris (6 episodes) *The Sierra (2010) as Billy (short) *The Crazies (2010) as Travis Quinn *The Mentalist (2010) as Terence Badali *Monk (2009) as Kenneth Nichols *17 Again (2009) as Ohio Scout *Hotel for Dogs (2009) as ACO Dooley (credited as Greg Sporleder) *Little House on the Prairie (2005) as Mr. Edwards (TV miniseries, 6 episodes) *The Big Bounce (2004) as Frank Pizzarro *Carnivàle (2003) as Father of Dead Baby (uncredited) *S.W.A.T. (2003) as Robber #1 *24 (2002) as Dave *Smallville (2002) as Kyle Tippet *Black Hawk Down (2001) as Galentine *Wooly Boys (2001) as Deputy Sheriff Orville Spratt *Dead Last (2001) as Rudy *G-Men from Hell (2000) as Cheetah Man *The Drew Carey Show (1999) as Wally *Being John Malkovich (1999) as Drunk at Bar *Never Been Kissed (1999) as Coach Romano *Friends (1998) as Larry *Clay Pigeons (1998) as Earl *At Sachem Farm (1998) as Tom *I Woke Up Early the Day I Died (1998) as Loan Manager *The Fanatics (1997) as Johnny DelFino *Men with Guns (1997) as Richard Lucas *Gun (1997) as The Sheriff *Chicago Hope (1996) as Bobby Trenkwada *Skin and Bone (1996) as Habadasher *The Rock (1996) as Captain Frye *Twister (1996) as Willie *Andersonville (1996) as Dick Potter *The Outpost (1995) as Rob *NYPD Blue (1995) as Edmond Burke *Renaissance Man (1994) as Pvt. Melvin (credited as Greg Sporleder) *Murphy Brown (1994) as Tadeus *State of Emergency (1994) as Larry *Fatal Instinct (1993) as Court Clerk *True Romance (1993) as Burger Stand Customer *Trouble Bound (1993) as Irwin *1775 (1992) as Bert (TV short, credited as Greg Sporleder) *A League of Their Own (1992) as Mitch Swaley *Roadside Prophets (1992) as Deputy (credited as Greg "Spoonie" Sporleder) *On the Air (1992) as Sax Player *The Kid Who Loved Christmas (1990) as Vendor *The Grifters (1990) as Spooney *Cold Justice (1989) as Cop #1 *Say Anything... (1989) as Howard 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors